


Unlikely Event

by Deviant_Nurse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Wireplay, M/M, Mutual Pining, back in my days we called it lemon, bakground Reed900, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Nurse/pseuds/Deviant_Nurse
Summary: "Whatever you want me to be" It was an invitation Hank failed to understand at the time.Connor had fallen for this human slowly and steadily. His time analyzing him has gradually increased, his stress levels were reduced by his mere presence, and he noted significantly more software instabilities when interacting with him.The android had set up additional objectives to improve their relationship...





	1. Main Objective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, first fic posted here. (yay! *popping a bottle of Champagne open *)  
> I never did it before because English is not my first language and I felt like I would do terrible. But here I am! baring myself to you guys, so please be gentle <3
> 
> I didn't want to post an unfinished story but I'm taking forever to write so here is chapter one, which is more of an introduction than a real chap ...

October 6th, 2039

 

Connor was a lot of things, but he wasn’t patient. He hated to be waiting, always fidgeting with his coin, not sure of what to do with his hands. He was constantly scanning, analyzing and preconstructing. He was always two steps ahead in his mind, always in control of the situation. That’s what he was programmed to do, what he liked, and he was good at it. Very good.

So, when he had no choice but to wait for something to happen, or in this case for someone to make up their mind, he felt frustrated.

 _Someone_  was currently in front of him, at the other side of the desk at the police station, swallowing down some coffee while writing a report on their last case.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was not willing to cooperate for the success of his current self-established main objective. And this was bothering Connor more than it should.

 

He and Hank have been working as partners for quite some time now. Almost a year has come to past since the uprising and whatever feeling ties them together, it has only grown deeper.

They have gone from newfound, hesitant affection to getting to fully know each other, the way family does by living with one another under the same roof. Connor met him at his worst so Hank didn’t feel like he had to hide something from him, and the man has known Connor for literally all his short and newly activated life. There simply were no boundaries between them.

Connor has gathered along this time enough data to preconstruct with 80% probability Hank’s reactions and to adapt his behavior consequently thanks to his Social Relations program. It allowed them to work remarkably efficiently together and to avoid miscommunication-based conflict.

But still, something was bothering him. In all his preconstructions, a positive outcome of any potential tentative to develop their relationship into something more was never significant. Inferior to 14% most of the time. “Emotions always screw everything up”, had say the man one rainy day at the beginning of their investigation. The very same day he neglected Cyberlife’s orders to save his life for the first time.

The last thing Connor wanted was to screw this up. It was too much of a risk to throw his happiness by the window. Because he was happy with what they have. Sometimes he felt frustrated by the ambiguity of it, but he was very happy to feel that he belonged with someone, that he was part of someone’s life and that he was not just passing by, to feel that his life matters to someone. This was the very first thing that caused him software instabilities when they met. Somehow Hank, who despised androids, cared enough for Connor to put himself on the line for him. In his own way the lieutenant deviated from his programming too. He felt himself smile at the thought.

“What?!” Hank was giving him a suspicious look over his computer screen. Connor had been too caught up in his thought.

“Nothing, lieutenant”, Connor tried.

 _ANALYZE:_  
_Hank was observing me_.

“You’re gonna tell me that you’re smiling to yourself for no reason at all? Don’t give me this bullshit.”

Okay then, time to reassess the situation.

“I was thinking about you.” He answered, making direct eye contact.

“Fuck, Connor you can’t say things like this!  People will get the wrong idea.”

“And what kind of idea will they get, lieutenant?” The android replied, giving him one of his playful winks.

Hank mumbled something about a fucking smartass android always talking back at him. He was obviously embarrassed.

 _ANALYZE:_    
_Talking about feelings makes him nervous._    
_Hank think I am not flirting with him on purpose. Target is self-depreciating? Failing to convey right intent?_

Connor couldn’t help an exasperated sigh.

 

The android had fallen for this human slowly and steadily. His time analyzing him has gradually increased, his stress levels were reduced by his mere presence, and he noted significantly more software instabilities when interacting with him. Connor had set up additional objectives to improve their relationship, he even appreciated and sought physical contact with Hank when he would feel uncomfortable if being touched by anyone else.

Then one day he understood. He felt attracted to this man in every way. Connor came to identify his feelings for the lieutenant very clearly. He didn’t feel conflicted at all, he never had any doubts. He just saw one day that he felt a deep lingering affection for him and that he  _wanted_  to act on it. He wanted to be as close to him as possible. He  _wanted_  to make him happy and to make him feel good. He  _wanted_  to get physically intimate with him. He  _wanted_ , and he had never felt something like this.

 

     _MAIN OBJECTIVE: Make lieutenant Anderson my partner in life_

 _ > [Make the target see androids as potential partners]_   
_ > [Make him consider me as a partner]_   
_ > [Let him know that I thought about it and I want it]_   
_ > [Wait for him to make his move]_

Pretty simple plan. It should be easy.

 

But it wasn’t.

Nothing went as planned. Hank kept choosing the “deny and play blind” option every single time. Connor knew that their relationship could be something more, he wasn’t going to give up. After all, he always accomplish his mission.


	2. Path Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was still unable to complete the first task on his list and he was running out of options. He knew a frontal approach would only have negative outcomes at this point of The Plan, he couldn’t risk it. He needed to be subtle so the target wouldn’t suspect a thing.
> 
> And then one day, here it was: the unlikely event that would unlock the situation. It was something small, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me an embarassing amount of time to write those short chapters,  
> I hope you guys are not giving up on me at this point

October 21st, 2039

 

Connor was still unable to complete the first task on his list and he was running out of options. He knew a frontal approach would only have negative outcomes at this point of The Plan, he couldn’t risk it. He needed to be subtle so the target wouldn’t suspect a thing.

And then one day, here it was: the  _unlikely event_ that would unlock the situation _._  It was something small, really.

It was already dark outside that evening; the day had been pretty long and Hank and Connor were finally leaving the police station to go back home. They almost missed it as they made their way to the car. If it wasn’t for the red glowing LED in a dark corner, they wouldn’t have noticed. They saw Nines first, then detective Reed who was pressed up against the wall by his partner. They were making out, and it was dirty. Nines was grinding against him, kissing the man roughly to muffle any sound that would give them away. The RK900 had a hand under Reed’s thigh to support him and the other running through his hair.

His led turned yellow as he opened his eyes and glanced at Connor passing by, not bothering to stop what he was doing. He went to kiss on Gavin’s neck, making him face the other way so he would not see that they had an audience. He clasped a hand on his mouth to stifle his moans, which the man seemed to enjoy quiet a lot by the way he moved his hips into Nines to seek more of him.

 _ >> “Don't ruin this for me, 51”_ _  
_ >> “I see that you got your target, congratulations. Don't worry I'm on my way"__

Lieutenant Anderson opened his mouth to say something but Connor was faster and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him away with a scowl. As soon as they reached the car, he slammed the door shut and Hank started to drive. Connor was almost embarrassed at how hot the whole situation had been. Almost. The lieutenant was the first to break the thick silence they had fallen in.

“What. The. Fuck ?!”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh. “I knew Nines was into him, but I didn’t think he would make his move so soon”, he explained with an open smile.

“Well, your brother sure always goes straight to the point! But still, I didn’t see it coming”

“Please Hank, they were flirting for weeks! And they were not even being subtle.”

“I didn’t even assume that you guys would be into all this”, he gestured vaguely.

This was an opening Connor couldn’t miss. He tried to push Hank further on the subject to try and understand why he had failed for so long.

“Define  _all this_ ”.

“You know, all the dirty stuff”, Hank clarified, “I thought you interfaced or something”.

     _ANALYZE:  
     Target assumed Humans and Androids have incompatible needs. Implies assumptions of imbalanced relationship between the two species. _

“If by the dirty stuff you mean physical intimacy, well, it can take many forms depending on the partner, and all of them are satisfying. We can indeed interface with another android but with a human partner we would turn to something else …”

It’s now or never, Connor. This is your chance. Just say it.

“… RK models are fully equipped and programmed like HR400 to have sex with humans.”

Smooth. Good. Message sent, get it or not.

Hank’s eyes were on the road, hard to tell his expression from this angle with so little light but it took 2.5 seconds longer to the man to ask his next question.

Connor felt a pleased little smirk dancing on his lips: Read at 9:27 pm.

“I mean, do you guys enjoy it or what?”

       _ANALYZE:_  
_He is curious about android’s ability to experience pleasure. Implies concern about reciprocating._

“Not before Deviancy, it was just a task to accomplish like everything else. But now that androids can _feel_ , things are very different”

“… They sure seemed to be having fun back there, those nasty bastards!”

     _ANALYZE:_  
_Target updated his beliefs regarding Android/Human relationship. Now understand that androids can be attracted to humans._

_ > ~~[Make the target view androids as potential partners]~~_

The path which led to the success of his mission was finally unlocked. Connor will have to thanks Nines for this.

They spent the rest of the ride home chatting lightly about it and how hard it would be not to blow it at work tomorrow.

 

The evening went on quietly, Hank was on the couch watching tv with a cold beer and Connor sat on the floor next to him, absent mindedly petting Sumo. He really does like dogs. At first, he didn’t know how to interact with the Saint-Bernard but he loved how easily Sumo became friend with him. Animals were far less complicated than humans, you just have to treat them right to get them to love you. In the meanwhile, Connor was still wondering how to get his human to love him back…

After all, not so long ago Hank hated androids. Maybe love was too much to ask…

“Connor what’s on your mind?” His LED must have been spinning yellow because there was concern in his voice. The android looked up to him.

“I’m happy for them, and I know these two couldn’t care less, but …” He paused, pondering on what extent he should speak his mind, “Android and human couples are still getting a lot of hate…” He knew meeting him had changed Hank’s mind about androids, but he really needed to ask. “What about you Hank, what do you think?”.

“I think that’s none of my business… but, you know, love is love! Besides, it’s good to see that Nines gets to know nice feelings like love and shit despite being programmed to be a killing machine.” His gaze met Connor’s. Hank had a soft smile on his lips, his eyes were warm and it hit something inside Connor. He felt his thirium pump skipping a beat.  “When I see how you care for your brother like that, it reminds me how you were back then. Before you went Deviant you already cared about everyone, I could tell. Those Tracis, Kara and Alice, Chloe, me… I treated you like shit but you put me first every time, even when you said you cared about nothing but your mission. Even when you knew they would deactivate you if you failed. You chose me over your mission again and again.” Connor was getting so much software instabilities right now. Hank’s voice was low, almost a whisper, when he spoke again. “You’ve always been a good person Connor. You didn’t change that much, you just freed yourself from their restrains.”

     _ANALYZE:_  
_Hank cares about me._  
_Hank knows I care about him._

Connor didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t expecting that open honesty from the usually elusive man. He was little overwhelmed and felt so many things at the same time but didn’t know how to express them. His hand went reaching for Hank’s instead. Their eyes met for before the human gave him a light squeeze and withdrawn his hand slowly.

“It’s getting pretty late” Hank said, getting up. “Goodnight Connor” he patted his shoulder and left, carefully avoiding his eyes.

       _ANALYZE:_  
_Physical display of affection makes the target nervous, but he didn’t reject it._

“Goodnight Lieutenant”.

 

                Connor was now left alone with his thoughts. He was too far gone. Every small touch left him craving for more. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting. He thought about what Hank just said about Nines. They weren’t made for this, they were made to efficiently neutralize any threat. That’s why, regardless of the outcome, he cherished this feeling so much. This was the proof that they were more than their programming, that they really were alive.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was still scared that his freedom was somehow a lie after what Amanda had say, that he was meant to go Deviant from the beginning. His feelings for Hank made him feel alive.

The android played a recording of November 12th 2038, when Lieutenant Anderson embraced him for the first time. He then entered stasis hugging Sumo instead on the couch.

 


	3. Stick To The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small touches were regular basis between them: a pat on the shoulder, a touch on the arm to get his attention, Hank ruffling his impeccable hair to mess with him, Connor supporting him to walk when he was way too drunk… He felt particularly drown to Hank in those small moments, it was somehow magnetic, but he could be patient. He will get everything he wants eventually if he sticks to The Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me far too long to finish this one but I wasn't home much :c  
> No beta despit your kind offers because I wasted too much time.
> 
> For those who wonder, on the elevator at cyberlife tower you can see that floors -44 to -48 are "research & development".  
> I ship connor with everyone and I think that it shows :p

October 22nd, 2039

 

The next morning, he woke up early as usual, he walked Sumo and made some coffee for Hank. He let the dog in his room to wake him up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, hearing a distant sleepy grunt letting him know that Sumo’s mission was successful.

He hardly ever needed to shower, but sleeping with the Saint-Bernard drooling all over him was not a good idea to begin with. Connor stepped under the hot water and retracted his skin. The android hated the cold since the day Amanda tried to kill him and he almost froze to death. It left scars in his mind that don’t hurt as much as they used to, but remain extremely unpleasant. He frowned as he got a notification that his stress level spiked up just to think about it. There were some things he just couldn’t get over… The warm water felt comforting, so he decided to stay in the shower a few unnecessary minutes longer.

He got dressed and joined the man in the kitchen to keep him company while he enjoyed his first but far from last coffee of the day. Even if his Cyberlife jacket was long gone, he kept dressing with mostly grey and blue colors. Force of the habit had said Hank. At home he would wear some of the Lieutenant’s old clothes (mostly) because he didn’t want to get dog hair on him at work.

“Your hair is not even wet!” Hank greeted him with a smile.

“Good morning Lieutenant!” Connor beamed, giving him a gentle touch on the shoulder when he past him to get some thirium. It wasn’t necessary but humans were uncomfortable when eating alone and being observed. Small touches were regular basis between them: a pat on the shoulder, a touch on the arm to get his attention, Hank ruffling his impeccable hair to mess with him, Connor supporting him to walk when he was way too drunk… He felt particularly drown to Hank in those small moments, it was somehow magnetic, but he could be patient. He will get everything he wants eventually if he sticks to The Plan.

“You little shit, I woke up to sumo licking my face!”

“Would you rather have me waking you up with my mouth?” He teased with a wink, using his most sarcastic voice.  
That was a good one, it even made Hank choke on his drink. He was very proud of himself. Connor loved to torment Hank, embarrass him, make him smile or laugh, get any kind of reaction from him.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Don’t get me started this early! The only reason I’m not mad at you is that the coffee was worth it.”

“I’m glad you can appreciate my advanced domestic skills, lieutenant!”

“Yeah, whatever!” He feigned to be annoyed but there was definitely a smile in his eyes.

 

Connor did some calibration with his coin while waiting for Hank to get ready for work. “You’re such a show off!” accused said man, walking in with his ugliest shirt on “come on, let’s go”. As they walked through the door, he felt the warm touch of the man’s hand at the small of his back. Another one of their usual small touches, a slightly possessive gesture that the android specifically loved.  It made him feel like he belonged with him like no one else, because Hank never touched anyone like this. Just like Connor, he seemed to seek physical contact only with him.

Connor stilled. This might be worth some investigation...    
He turned to face him, laying his hand on the human’s chest. They were so close he could feel his breath on his face. It smelled of coffee. His gaze lingered on Hank’s lips, then he looked up to him, searching his eyes for something…

“Is there something wrong?”

… And he found it.

      _Pupils dilatation_  
_Low voice_  
_Slightly increasing pulse and temperature_

_ANALYZE:_  
_Physical attraction_

“Are you scanning me again? For fuck sake, I already told you not to do that!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant” Connor said with a satisfied grin. “Thank you for your cooperation”.  
The human was attracted to him, at least he got the biological part covered. If he is able to get through the whole ‘feelings’ part, it won’t be difficult to get to it.

“Just don’t do it again, ok?” Hank insisted with an exasperated sigh.

“Whatever you say, lieutenant” and with this, he walked away to the car. “Are you coming or not?”

Hank rolled his eyes, “Fucking Android”.

 

It was usual by then for lieutenant Anderson to make it on time at work. Nobody cared to notice anymore how he got his shit together ever since Connor came around. Life was not perfect but surely there have been an improvement. After all, when you come from the bottom, things can only get better.

They barely were there for fifteen minutes when detective Reed showed up. Connor was interfacing with the terminal on his desk and didn’t bother to say “Hi”. Their relationship was barely neutral, they were not on a greetings and small talks basis.

... Maybe he should work on this.

        _NEW OBJECTIVE: improve relationship status with detective Gavin Reed_

“Good morning detective Reed.”

Gavin tensed and gave him a suspicious look “… the fuck tin can?!”

Well, that’s a good start.

He felt his connection with Nines initiating automatically as he entered the station a minute later. A warm presence, a reassuring feeling in the back of his mind even when they were not interacting. Their connection was always open since the day they first met.

After the revolution was over, they took over Cyberlife stores and warehouses for spare parts, blue blood, and to awaken all the remaining androids there. Connor found RK900 #313-248-317-87 at the Cyberlife tower level - 48. He was to be activated after RK800 #313-248-317-51 deactivation, which obviously never happen.

They were never meant to meet. It felt so wrong, and they were painfully the same on so many levels. Same face, same mission, but not the same weaknesses. This RK900 could have succeeded where he failed to accomplish his mission. He would have whipped out Deviancy for good. Connor knew there were so many different ways all this could have ended. He knew all the choices that led them there were shaped by what they lived and the people they met along the way. This RK900 in front of him was a blank page with no history, no memories, and with no ties. It hit close to home, and it hurts. He saw himself in him, when he was a newly activated machine. In this moment he decided to share all his memories with him.

Connor took his hand and retracted his skin to open the connection. He didn’t expect to find himself in his mind garden again when they touched, but here he was. The garden was precisely the same, down to every sterile detail. He took the bridge that led to the artificially perfect red roses, forever blooming. He hated this place so much, it reminded him of everything he has done wrong and for the wrong reasons. Amanda with her judging eyes and her sever mouth was standing there, right next to the RK900. He knew there was nothing she could do anymore, she was just a useless empty interface since Cyberlife was no more in command, but he felt the urge to get away from her all the same. He took the android by the hand gently. “Wake up”. It was barely a whisper, but it seemed to do the trick as the RK900 intertwined their hands. Connor led him to the back door.

When Nines opened his eyes for the first time, Connor was there, still holding his hand tightly and never closing the connection between them. He gave him everything he had by transferring all the data he collected since the day he was activated. He gave him someone to belong with.

They have been as close as one could be ever since. People noticed and started to call them brothers. It seemed like a good word to describe their relationship. That’s how he became the closest thing to family the RK800 ever had.

Connor smiled to himself.

      _ANALYZE:_  
     _They arrived together._  
_They come from the same place._  
_They spend the night together or one of them came pick the other up in the morning._  
_Either way it implies affection and care for each other._  
_It was not only physical._

_RELATIONSHIP: Lovers_

Nines found his eyes as he passed by. His LED flashed yellow and he heard the familiar voice through their link:  
     _> > Good morning, 51  
     >> Hi Nines! I hope I didn't ruin the mood last night _  
_ >> Not at all, don't worry about that _  
_ >> Things seems to have turned out pretty well for you_

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”. Gavin was glaring at Nines.

“Paranoid much, detective Reed?” Nines answered with his usual neutral voice.

“Fuck you!”

"Gladly" The android winked at him (no wonder who he got the habit from) and the man turned red.

      _ANALYSE:_  
_They are not pretending nothing happened_

Thank RA9, they won't have to watch their mouth then.

“It’s too fucking early to deal with this shit! I’m gonna go get at least five coffee”

“Rough night, huh?” Hank dared to ask out loud from his desk at the other side. Connor rolled his eyes, of course, Hank couldn’t resist an opportunity to piss Reed off.

“Like you’re the one to talk! Don’t get me started and just shut the fuck up Anderson!”.

Hank was too busy snorting to answer this.

Icy blue eyes trailed after detective Reed as he stormed out, before coming back to Connor.

   _ >> Hey Nines, I've got to ask you, could you help me out with something? _  
_ >> Of course_


	4. Hardly Improving Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face Gavin. “Hey! Don’t give me this cold android bullshit Connor, I’m not stupid! What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
> He would not let go with another deflective answer, obviously. And it would not be any good for their hardly improving relationship. So, honesty time it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the next chapter is going to be back to Hank and Connor.  
> I won't lie, I have no idea where I'm going with this!  
> I edited this shit like 3 times and it still sucks, I'm not good with words but I don't give a shit I'm not quitting
> 
> ( I'm fucking shy but you can find me on lemonpieandthunasandwich.tumblr.com )

October 25th, 2039

 

It has been 3 days. Connor was still working on his current side task to improve his relationship with detective Reed by going with him to talk to child model android, witness in a murder case. A human couple was found dead leaving behind the traumatized YK500. Nines calculated that they were more likely to successfully obtain information with Connor rather than himself. His socials protocols allowed him to modulate his facials expressions better than Nines. Surely a smile could help with a child, and Connor had become very good at smiling since he was back working with Hank.

Detective Reed was the first to talk, “Hello princess, what’s your name?”  
She eyed at them both, squeezing her unicorn plush tight.  
          _ANALYSE:_ _  
_Stress level 63%__

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid. My name is Gavin and this is my friend Connor, we are just here to talk to you. We work with the police to find out who did this to your family”  
Her LED went yellow for a while before she answered. “… I’m Audrey”  
She was studying Connor for a long minute and he was growing uncomfortable, like he was somehow out of place. “I know who you are” she began,” I’ve seen you before, at Jericho the day of …”  
He felt his thirium turning to ice in his veins.  
“You’re right, I was there”, he answered a bit too loud and too quickly. He didn’t want detective Reed to hear the rest. It was making him awfully uncomfortable, talking about the thing he was not proud of and he would like to forget in front of his coworker he already have hard time to get along with. Gavin gave him a confused look, silently mouthing “what the fuck?!”.

The kid’s LED was flashing yellow again, matching Connor’s. Her stress level was now 72%. This was not a good start, but there was no reason to think that she knew what he was doing at Jericho that day. Markus never told anyone. But regardless of the probabilities, Connor was still nervous to be confronted to his past. His stress levels were not good right now and it altered his processing capacities. Maybe Nines should have come instead of him. 

She was looking at her toy to avoid eye contact now. They had made one step back.  
“I met my best friend Alice that day. She told me about you once, she said you were with the bad guys when she met you, but you let her escape”. The little girl looked up at him, “she said that you are her friend now”.  
Connor still doesn’t know how Alice could forgive him despite everything, but it meant the world to him. “She is a very good friend, and I would like to be yours too, if that’s ok.” The girl seemed to consider it, and eventually nodded.  
         _ANALYSE:_  
_Stress level 30%_  
_RELATIONSHIP: Trusted_

He would have to thank Alice for this.

She turned to Gavin, he gave her a warm smile “We are here to help you, but I need you to help us first” replied Gavin. “Can you tell us what you remember about what happened?”  
She tried to say something, but her voice died as she began to cry. “would you like to show me, if it’s easier for you?” Connor offered, retracting the artificial skin on his hand, ready to open an interface.  
“No” She said between two sobs, “My mom says it's not polite to do things like this when there were humans around, because they can’t hear us”.  
Gavin smiled, “Your mom taught you good, she made a Lady out of you!”. He earned a small smile at that.

She told them everything. How her dad was the first to die, how her mom hid her and tried to buy some time to protect her before getting killed. She was the one who called the police right after the first shot was fired. She didn’t see much from where she was hiding, but she recorded everything. She sent the data to Connor.

As they were leaving, he reached out to Kara. She said the two little girls met on Jericho and shared an open link ever since. Rose would come to take the YK500 back to Canada with her in a few days, so she would stay with Alice. It was the best thing to do since she has no one else now, Kara and Luther have enough love for all the children in the world anyway.

Connor knew what was coming, the man wouldn't let go so easily.  
The fact that it affected him didn’t go unnoticed. His processing capacities were not at their best and it showed. He had not been able to choose the right words to say. He wasn’t in control of the situation and he hated it.  
“The fuck was that Connor?!” detective Reed asked drily as soon as the door was closed.  
“I’m sorry, I know I almost compromised the mission because of my software instabilities. It won’t happen again.” He took a few steps away to try and end the discussion on this, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face Gavin again. “Hey! Don’t give me this cold android bullshit, I’m not stupid! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

His LED was red by now... What was wrong? Everything he did when he was the perfect machine sent by cyberlife was wrong. She saw him the day he almost got all the Androids of Jericho killed. Did she escaped or was she caught and sent to deactivation camps? Did she lost someone she loved because of him? Thinking about what she must have been through that day because of him made him sick with guilt. He couldn’t stand himself.  
Sometimes (too often) all this felt like yesterday again, and he failed to keep at bay all these thoughts he tried to push away every day to keep functioning efficiently.

Reed would not let go with another deflective answer, obviously. And it would not be any good for their hardly improving relationship. So, honesty time it is!  
“You know, I let Alice go that day on the highway not because I cared, but because Hank wouldn’t let me chase them! Even what I did right back then was for wrong reasons!”

“And so what?! You don’t get to go all emo on me tin can! We all did shit at some point before all this!”  
Connor was expecting anything but this (he noted that his ability to preconstruct was altered when he was past 70% level of stress). He stared at Gavin like he didn’t understand a word he just said.  
“You can’t live with yourself with the shit you did? Well, welcome to the club! How do you think I feel, banging your brother when I tried to kill you at least 3 times and treated you and any other android like shit?! I feel like I’m lying to myself, pretending to be a decent person when I’m just an asshole. With you it’s even worse, when you try to be nice and all I feel like I’m not worth it so I just tell you to fuck off”

Connor opened his mouth to say something but Gavin wasn’t having it. “You shut the fuck up! I’m not done with you!”  
“Maybe you didn’t do shit for Alice or this kid to trust you, but I’ve got some big news for you: life is unfair! you don’t get to decide what you deserve or not. If someone decides to love you even if you are a dipshit you don’t have a word to say in this, you just have to accept it”

Connor was overheating at this point, but his LED was back to yellow, and he felt weirdly better.  
         _> > Is there something wrong, 51? Your stress level was spiking up just now._ _  
_ >> Everything is fine now, don’t worry about me... I begin to see why you like him.__

“Thank you, detective Reed”  
“You’re so weird Connor”  
“…”  
“I’m not hugging you tin can. I know you're into this kind of shit, but it’s weird enough to fuck someone with your face, so I’m not hugging you!”

Connor laughed, “If it makes you feel better, when I beat the shit out of you in the evidence room, I kind of enjoyed it” the android replied with a smirk. “consider it payback!  
“I knew you were an asshole!”

_ANALYSE:_ _  
_RELATIONSHIP: Friend__

That was unexpected. Humans can be surprising sometimes, and this one particularly.

Connor felt lighter during the ride back to the station, the satisfaction coming with the achievement of one of his objectives was helping. He was flipping is coin to help him focus again.  
“You know what detective? I think I’m not good with children”  
“No, you’re not”  
“Maybe I should download some AX400 protocols”


	5. getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told him how he broke all the ties he had with anyone since Cole’s death, but then Connor happened to him. It scared him to have something to lose again. He was fucking afraid of how fast he grew attached to him and how far he could go for him. It didn’t even felt wrong to cover up for the guards Connor killed in the tower, pretending it was 60’s doing. He knew that right and wrong were secondary issues when Connor needed him, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

October 25th, 2039

 

In the meanwhile. 

Nines was on a mission. Connor was counting on him, and now that Gavin and him were out of the way, he was going to make his move. He had located the target in the break room, alone, enjoying a far too sweet and fat donut with way too much coffee for his slight arrythmia. 51 would be displeased, and without a doubt it was the reason the target had waited for him to be gone to indulge in his bad habits.  
“I see that you are wasting no time, lieutenant Anderson.”  
“For fuck sake! You scared the shit out of me Nines! You need to stop sneaking on people like that!”  
“Or maybe you’re on the edge because you feel guilty to betray his trust the minute he is gone”  
Hank sighed, “Can’t you two just give me some slack for once!”  
“…”  
“You’re not gonna tell him, are you?”  
“It won’t be necessary, he will know the minute he walks in. You have evidences all over you already, and he spend his time analyzing you.”  
“well, you two could put your state-of-the-art forensic analysis program to better use.”  
“You don’t like it? That your well being is his highest priority mission?”  
“No … I mean yes! I like it, I’m just not really used to have someone who cares so I don’t know how to react, sometimes it makes me uncomfortable as shit. I don’t get why he is still around my grumpy old ass when he could have moved in with you or North. He seems to like the girl.”

Nines chuckled at this. Connor warned him that he would try to go around it as much as possible. He ran a lot of preconstructions in which the target was either avoiding the subject or invalidating his feelings. That’s why he asked the RK900 to confront him. He knew that Hank would not contradict Nines, he would not try to deny what he was saying, and he knew that Nines would stand his ground.

“Because he would rather be with you than anyone else, seems pretty logical to me.” Last chance to do it with some subtlety, Hank.  
“I got that part, thank you very much, but why the fuck would he want that?”  
Okay, time’s up now. Nines had used the very little patience he had to make it last until now.  
“You mean beside the fact that Connor is in love with you?” Hank choke on his coffee (again).  
The man took a few seconds to realize what the android just said. “… Holy shit Nines, are you always so straight forward!?”  
“I’m sorry I wanted it to come from you, but you were taking too long.” He looked him dead in the eyes. “It’s your job to figure things out, I thought you would have put two and two together by yourself but it seems that you needed me to state the obvious.” He pondered his next words for half a second. “Maybe you were too busy depreciating yourself the whole time to see it.”

Nines aimed just right because it seemed to hit him right in the feels. Hank couldn’t hold his gaze any longer and stared in the distance instead “… You’re harsh, but I deserved this one I guess.” He let the weight of it sink fully before speaking. “I pushed him away every time he found the guts to make a step closer, this way I didn’t had to face it.”

“It’s interesting how humans tend to get suspicious when someone takes interest on them, like this was some kind of trap, waiting for something to go wrong.”  
“Look, you’re going hard on me kid!” Hank took a moment to choose his words “It’s not like that. The thing is … He deserves someone much better than me, because you’re right: I’m a self-depreciating alcoholic asshole. Even if I do care about him, I’m not exactly a gift, and I don’t want to drag him down with me.”

Mission successful, he had the suspect’s confession. He adopted a more comforting approach to try to convince him that he was more than what he gave himself credit, he knew Hank was a good man, he had seen it in 51’s memories.  
“What you are saying doesn’t line up with the evidences. You have been the only one to lift him up since you met him. You treated him like a person all along, he went Deviant because you made him feel, even when he didn’t know he could feel. You helped him find Jericho, even though you assumed that he was going to stop Markus, because you didn’t want him to be deactivated and you gave him a place to belong the day you smiled at him.”

“Doesn’t sound that bad when you say it…” He conceded, “…It’s because he is good at this, bringing up the best in me.”    
“Maybe, but you do the same for him.”  
“I must admit, you are a pretty good negotiator.” Nine’s face lit up at this. 

“Hey, if you’re done pressuring me, and since we are on big serious talks right now, I know it’s not my place to ask you this, but you know … I still care about you even if you left the house so … well, how is it going with Reed?”  
“Good” Now the android was the one trying to elude the question.  
“You have to give me more than this. After this interrogation, I think I deserve it.”

Hank wasn’t wrong. Nines sighed. He was not good at this. “Well he is a self-depreciating asshole too, so I have to remind him that I didn’t change my mind and I still love him every time he acts like a dick. But I guess he does the same for me, I can’t interface with him so I have to ask to know what’s on his mind. It’s new to me. Out of my comfort zone.”  
“I feel you, talking can be hard and tricky. I wish I could interface too. That and writing reports in the blink of an eye. You guys are so cheating.”  
Hank was offering him a way out, he was thankful for that. “I wish I could sleep, it seems nice when Gavin sleeps with the cats. Eating appears to be very interesting too, like analyzing but more subjective.”  
“… Hey Nines, just so you know, you can talk to me if you need some insight on human things.” Hank was looking stubbornly at his now cold coffee mug to avoid his eyes again.  
“Thank you, lieutenant… It’s not always easy, but I’m happier than I ever was, don’t worry about me.”  
“No problem, kid.” His voice was faintly tainted with affection. Nines pretended he didn’t notice.  
“You know you can talk to me too if you need, I’ve access to Connor’s mind most of the time.”  
“You’re so weird, Nines”

Hank could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on his face, but it was already gone.

 

When Connor and detective Reed came back, Hank knew that something was off. Gavin’s hand stayed on the android shoulder, he was talking and Connor was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. Nines met them half way and took his already bare and white hand. He locked eyes with Connor and he put his arms around him, pulling him close in a tight hug. Every part of them that were touching were glowing white. Hank couldn’t look away, it was such an intimate gesture. He couldn’t share something like that with Connor… But neither could Reed and Nines, and they seemed happy nevertheless. The RK900 was right, he was looking for complications, overthinking it. Wasting time.

Something came in front of him and he was distracted from his thoughts. “Missed your tin can Hank? Don’t worry I give him back as soon as the two lovebirds are done”, he said with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Anything happened? I hope for your own sake that you didn’t do shit to him!”  
“Calm down okay, I was a true gentleman with the brother in law.”  
“Reed for fuck sake, just tell me what happened.”  
“Long story short: he freaked out about, you know, _before_ ”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah. But don’t worry we had a nice little talk.”  
“No shit.” 

“Lieutenant!”, interrupted Connor, walking toward him. He seated himself on his desk and gave him a faint smile.  
“Hey Connor, how did it go?”. He searched his eyes but Connor avoided his gaze.  
“It could have been better, I think.” He sounded miserable.  
“It was not as bad as he pretends, he’s overdoing it!” Reed assured him, reaching to clap his hand on Connor’s shoulder again. It was the most reassuring touch he was comfortable to give him for now. He looked over to Nines and found his eyes across the distance. The android had a warm almost-smile on his lips. Gavin wasn’t sure he even knew he was smiling, but he felt the sudden urge to kiss those lips.  
“Anyway suckers, I’m out! See you tomorrow.” He walked up to his partner and when Hank checked again, they were already gone. Probably making out in a dark corner again, Hank walked in on them several time already. Seems like they can’t keep their hand off each other.

Connor was running his coin on his fingers over and over. Hank took it from his hand to catch his attention. “I guess it’s time for us to go home too.“ He took his coat and led the way, “Come on! Sumo is waiting for us”, he spared him a side glance, “but don’t worry, I will drive so fucking slowly that you will have no choice but to tell me every single detail.”  
Connor’s eyes went wide, he knew there was no escape from this. “Please lieut- Hank!”  
“Nice try Connor, but it won’t work this time! The puppy eyes won’t save you” It promised to be a long and painful ride home.

 

Later that night they had a thoughtful conversation, sitting on the couch with the dog between them to ease things. They talked about Connor’s culpability, how he had been willing to die to make up for his mistakes at the cyberlife tower, and how he is still reckless most of the time for the same reason. He was petting Sumo while talking, avoiding his eyes as if it was too hard to look at Hank. Understandable, he was baring himself to him.

The man felt like he owed him something for his honesty. He knew how difficult it was for him to admit this out loud and wanted to encourage him, so he told him a little about himself. His own mess. It wasn’t easy, opening up to someone after so long. He told him how he broke all the ties he had with anyone since Cole’s death, but then Connor happened to him. It scared him to have something to lose again. He was fucking afraid of how fast he grew attached to him and how far he could go for him. He drew a gun on Gavin the day they met to protect him, and he almost gave up his badge to help him when he barely knew him for four days. It didn’t even felt wrong to cover up for the guards Connor killed in the tower, pretending it was 60’s doing. He knew that right and wrong were secondary issues when Connor needed him, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

It felt too much like a confession to him but the timing was wrong. It was enough talking for one night and he didn’t want to do this when Connor felt like shit.

He drawn him into a warm and tight embrace, stretching the moment longer, enjoying how his partner felt in his arms. It felt like they were meant to be like this, like all the shit they have gone through led them right here. Connor let his hands run on his back in soothing patterns, driving him impossibly closer. They stayed like this for a while, in a silent promise they couldn’t voice yet.

 

Hank couldn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this, I can't write properly. The more I write the less I see how ugly my phrasing is. I have no plot and shit but who cares (that being said I should have sticked to the oneshot as planned, I don't know why I put it into short chapters).  
> I know I'm not an artist and I'm not going to write beautiful things, but I guess some people will find something they like in there. You know, maybe my goal is to write the kind of fanfic that make you smile over your coffee on shitty mornings, or make your bus ride to work nicer, or let you escape your daily routine during lunchbreak. Not the kind of fic on which you can relate on a spiritual level, that you will remember forever and save on your ereader to read it fifty times. The kind of fic where one or two things speaks to you and make it nice to read.  
> Anyway the next chapter will be mostly porn but you will have to wait a few days, maybe a week :/
> 
> You can find me on lemonpieandthunasandwich.tumblr.com but I don't know how to talk to strangers


	6. Something left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank caught him by the wrist and made him stop in his track, urging him to face him.  
> Connor could see him, standing on the edge of the cliff, needing only one small nudge to fall over.

 

November 5th, 2039

 

 

 

The next week was pretty complicated for both of them. The line was blurred, even more than before.

Connor had reached the last step of his plan. He didn’t asked Nines for the details, the only thing he needed to know was that everything was going to work out just fine.  
For now, he was waiting for Hank to come to term with himself and to be ready to make his move. The idea seemed to steadily make its way into the man’s mind. They were sharing intimate space more often, sitting closer and walking closer to each other. There were also more touches lately, more smiles and lingering looks, more comfortable silences and personal questions. The android liked how easy it was to just be with him.

 

More importantly, Connor’s obvious flirting techniques were no longer unanswered. He was so used to Hank never taking the bait that he didn’t knew how to react when the lieutenant flirted back. It first happened one evening at work. Connor was scanning him again, he was being discreet, but clearly not enough. “I already told you: stop staring at me!” Hank warned him. Connor offered him one of his most seductive smiles “Or people will get the wrong idea?” Hank flashed him a smug grin “Or they might get it just right”, and he winked. It resulted in an impressive amount of error messages from both his thirium pump regulator and his social protocol program. He failed to find a suitable answer. “What’s wrong smartass?” the lieutenant was laughing so much he had tears in his eyes, Connor never was this embarrassed ever in his life. It was worth it though, he had never seen Hank laugh like that before.

 

It got worse every passing day, building up something between them that he couldn’t define with his database. Things were clearly getting out of hand. This morning Connor didn’t even bother to pretend when Hank caught him staring intently at his lips in the break room while he was drinking his coffee. He never tried coffee himself but he was beginning to develop a fixation on it because of Hank. He knew he would never taste it for real and he already knew the chemical composition, analyzing it wouldn’t bring him anything more, but he craved it all the same. The android was already preconstructing how he would cross the distance and directly sample the damn coffee by lick into the man mouth, but then detective Reed arrived and slapped his back in a cheerful greeting. Just like that, the moment was gone. That was a close one. So close he had felt some subroutine initiating he never used before. Interesting.

 

During the ride home they didn’t talk much, Hank put the music a little louder than usual and tapped the rhythm on the steering wheel. Connor was calculating the raindrops trajectory on the window to ground himself and stop preconstructing how those fingers would feel pressed on his oral sensors, how he would climb on Hank’s lap right there, in the old dirty car and –  Right, raindrops!  
His thirium pump was racing and his led was betraying him with an unsteady yellow.  
The car stopped in front of the house but neither of them made a move to leave.

“Hey, are you ok there?” Hank gave him a reassuring smile and laid his right hand on his thigh in a comforting gesture, but it came out much more intimate. The touch was insistent, burning. Connor was about to do something uncalculatedly stupid. He knew he had to let the man come to him, but he wanted it so bad it was painful.  
“Hank, I –“  
“Can you turn it off?”  
“… What?”  
“That program of yours, the one that let you anticipate everything.”  
“I …guess so?” It was making him uncomfortable. He was asking him to give up part of his control. “But Hank I am not –“  
“It’s stressing you out, and you won’t need it tonight.”

Something here was left unsaid. Moment of truth Connor. Hank was asking the android to trust him. He could do that.

“… It’s done.”  
Hank smiled again and left the car. The android missed the warm of his hand already.

 

Connor joined him as he opened the door. Sumo was overenthusiastic to see them back, as usual. Connor went to pet the dog but Hank caught him by the wrist and made him stop in his track, urging him to face him.  
Connor could see him, standing on the edge of the cliff, needing only one small nudge to fall over. This was not a simulation anymore. He felt his programing respond to this instantly and starting subroutines that were very new to him, but it came very easily. His skin was warming up, his artificial breathing sped up, his thirium was pumping faster, lubricant levels were all green and ready to use.  
Their eyes met, searching for any doubts or uncertainties, only to find raw need.  
“Hank, I –“  
Hank pulled him by the wrist. “Just don’t talk.” Connor let himself be drawn closer to the man and met him half way when he leaned. His free hand found Hank’s hair and he was already parting his lips as an invitation, eager to put his analyzing components to good use. Hank kissed him deeply and urgently. Connor was trying his best not to show how needy he was, licking back into his mouth with a sigh. The warmth of the human made his head spin. With him he was never cold, never alone. He was were he was meant to be. He let his tongue slide against his, sampling as much as he could to find out what was distinctively his, what defined him.

 

It felt more than good, but it wasn’t nearly enough already. Hank’s hands holding firmly onto his hips were suggesting more. He tried and rolled his hips into him, feeling the man’s growing arousal. He lost it when Hank groaned and pressed him harder against him. Connor broke the kiss with a whimper, they were both short on breath, holding onto each other tightly. The man’s eyes were dark with want and Connor lost any restrains, his hands ran down Hank's back and found their way to his ass, seizing it to make him thrust into him. He didn’t even try to hold back a loud moan this time. They were moving together, panting and sharing open mouth kisses. Ra9, he was already so wet it was embarrassing, and Hank wasn’t even fully hard. He reached between them to palm his length through his clothes. “Fuck!” The man gasped, his head falling back, exposing his throat. Connor went for it, sucking and licking on his skin, analyzing everything. Hank’s fingers were playing with the short hair on his nape, unintentionally teasing a particularly sensitive panel right there. The human didn’t even know how it was turning him on to be touched like this. Connor wanted to feel those fingers deep inside, stroking his sensitives wires, making sparks inside him. But now was not the right time.

Right now, they needed to connect, to speak their feelings on their skin, without words. They needed to mark and claim each other to make sure this fragile promise of happiness won’t be gone in the morning.

 

He couldn’t touch him properly like this, so he eased back just enough to meet the man’s eyes while his hands reached for his belt and undid it slowly, giving Hank plenty of time to stop him. He waited for any sign the human didn’t want to take things any further. Nothing came.  
He undid the fly and pushed down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. What he found down there made his analyzing fluids flood with anticipation. He wanted to map it with his oral analyzing sensors. Connor wrapped his hand around and began slow but firm pumping motions, feeling the thick length hardening under his touch. Hank was a panting mess holding onto him, his legs were unsteady with his building pleasure. Connor backed him up against the door for support and made a move to sink to his knees but Hank hold him back. “I know how much you love to put things in your mouth, but not tonight”. The man could read disappointment on his partner’s face “I want to come inside you”, he explained in a breath.  
Connor crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, grinding against Hank’s now very hard erection. He laced his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear “Then what are you waiting to fuck me, lieutenant?”

 

Connor didn’t even recognize himself, all his actions driven by physical need, nothing he was programmed for. He couldn’t bring himself to care right now. Besides, the human seemed to like that judging by how Hank turned him around roughly and pressed him hard against the door, kissing his neck while he worked on his belt. The android was still fully clothed but his hair was a beautiful mess and his pants were now hanging loosely around his thighs, he looked completely wrecked. He could feel Hank's breath and his lips dragging over his panel access. It was driving him insane. Connor arched his back to encourage him to keep going. He needed him inside him so bad, in any way he could have him.  
The man's hands went all over him through his underwear. It was already soaked with lubricant; the android was more than ready. “Fuck, you’re so wet” Hank slide his boxers down and wasted no time to line up with him. He laced their fingers together on the door, Connor’s hand turned glowing white when he covered it with his. It felt deeply intimate to touch him like that, raw and exposed. Hank put his other hand around the android’s hard cock, pumping gently to ease him while he pushed in with small and slow thrusts, until he was fully seated inside him, enveloped in his warmth.

 

It felt like coming home. Maybe it was the lust talking, but Connor felt like he was made to take him like this. He was whimpering while Hank entered him, his eyes shut to minimize every other data input. He was drooling slightly, too much analyzing fluid he couldn’t put to use. The human was filling him up so well. Hank’s hand slipped away from his, but he was relieved when his fingers nudged at his lips instead. He opened for him and took two fingers in his mouth, sliding on his tongue easily, finally satisfying his oral sensors. Hank was now moving in deep hard thrusts, stroking him at the same time. The android moaned around his fingers, distantly hearing Hank muttering praises he couldn’t process right now. Hot licks of pleasure were spreading fast inside of him. Hank was not doing any better, his pace increasing as he chased his release. Connor was close, he could feel it. His system was reaching overload but he couldn’t say anything with his mouth full. Hank’s thumb was flicking over his cock’s head with every upward stroke, until finally it was too much. He came hard, blinding pleasure overflowing his sensors. Two more thrust in his spasming hole, relishing in the sight of his partner’s unrestrained pleasure was all it took to Hank to reach his peak as well and spill himself inside Connor with a low groan, holding tight onto him.

 

He braced himself against the door to catch his breath, kissing Connor neck with a newfound tenderness after this whole mess. The android was finishing soft reboot, checking his system. He was short on fluids, he would probably need some recalibrating and thirium refill later, but for now …

“Can we-“ Connor cleared his throat even if he didn’t needed to, he was nervous. “Can we talk now, Hank?” His voice was full of apprehension, it made the man’s heart tightened in his chest. He felt bad for making him doubt his intentions. He deserved a real good talk where Hank would spit it all out… Or at least something straight forward. He couldn’t do any of this.  
Connor heard a long sigh for an answer. “Okay, listen, I’m not good at this so let’s get to the point: this wasn’t a mistake or a one-time thing, but it won’t be easy, far from it.” His voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke again “I want to make this work, I really do.” He was trying to say it but he couldn’t find the right words “I -I don’t want to fuck this up.”  
Connor turned around to find his eyes, “We are going to be just fine. I need you to trust me on this.“ Hank brought his hand up to trace the yellow light on his temple. Connor wanted so badly for him to understand how deep it ran within him. “I know it’s going to be complicated sometimes, but I want to be with you. It’s the first thing I ever wanted. It breached my original code, it made it unstable, changed it.” The android covered his hand with his own, retracting his skin “I wish I could show you.”  
“You changed me too” Hank said before he could stop himself. Connor LED turned a bright blue, as if he heard what he didn’t said. Words were overrated anyway, the man told himself before leaning in to kiss him. It was slow, intimate. It touched him more than physically. There was something his sensors couldn’t analyze in this. Connor could grasp all the man’s affection in the gentle slide of their tongue, he could understand his worries in the way he was holding him. He tried to pour all his feelings in the kiss in return. They shared the same breath when they parted. Connor smiled brightly and Hank felt it inside him, soft and warm, spreading.

 

Hank took a step back reluctantly. “You’re making a mess.” He said, trying to put the android back in his pants to prevent things to get worse. “Hank our clothes are ruined, the door is ruined, Sumo is probably traumatized somewhere, who cares?” The man rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“We should go take a shower.” Connor nodded and made his way to the bathroom while Hank tried to clean up a little and fed the poor dog.  
“Hey, Connor! By the way, I can’t believe you are such a slut! Didn’t see it coming!”  
“Shut up Hank!” He could hear the water running.  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone; your reputation is safe with me.”  
“Hank! Can you please stop making fun of me and just get in the damn shower!”

 

Connor took his time, under the hot water, to touch every scar and scan every tattoo on the man’s skin. It fascinated him, how a human’s life could be read through their body alteration, how their history was on display for everyone to see. Hank was uncomfortable under his insistent gaze, but let him do all the same.  
Connor truly was perfect, down to every detail. Perhaps they added the freckles to flaw him, make him look more human, but it was what the man loved the most. He followed the pattern they were drawing on his artificial skin with a brush of his fingers.

“Can I see you?”

The words hanged heavy in the air. For long seconds, all that could be heard was the water dripping down on them. Connor’s skin began to glow under Hank’s fingertips before dispersing slowly, until there was nothing left. He was all pristine white and glowing blue, smooth and soft under his hands. There was a lot of complex wiring here that Hank couldn’t even begin to understand. He recognized the thirium pump regulator he had seen, bleeding blue all over his open shirt at the Stratford tower. Hank traced its outline reverently, something so important and yet so exposed. His fingers moved on their own to touch his serial number, printed under his left eye. Those numbers sounded as familiar as his name.

“Do you like what you see?”  
“If by that you want to ask if it turn me off to see you as you are, the answer is no. I would fuck you all the same. I thought we were past this.”  
“I’m sorry.” The light on his temple was circling yellow.  
He was being an asshole, Connor had every reason to ask. “Don’t be. Listen, I know I said shit about hating androids when we met. When I first saw you, I was way too drunk but I had some dirty thought about you. I wanted you but it was a cold shower knowing that you were unable to want anything. You not being human was never the problem. I wanted you to want me back.”  
The LED was back to blue. It was Hank’s new favorite color.

 

They spent the rest of the evening together on the couch, Hank eating in front of TV with Connor sipping thirium, Sumo was asleep on his lap. He exchanged a few messages with North who swore she would kill the lieutenant and hide the body where no one can find it if he hurt him, and with Nines who was pleased by the success of their mission.  
     _> What will be your new prime objective 51  
__ > Protect my family and make them happy.  
__ > How sappy.  
__ > What’s yours then?  
__ > To get Gavin to adopt a 4th cat.  
__ > So cute, mister military model android wants a big fluffy family.  
__ > Shut up!_

“Can you show me how you work sometime, Nines isn’t always there when you get your ass injured and I want to be able to do something if you need repairs.” That night he couldn’t do anything to help his son. He never wanted to feel helpless again. “Of course, if you are willing to put your hands on my wires…”  
It occurred to him that the man probably didn’t know about that. “Hank there is something you need to know if you want to do this-“  
“Don’t even bother. Reed told me all about your android weird kink”  
“Wha-“  
“He came to me today and said it was time we had “The Talk” because the eyefucking had intensified drastically.”  
“I’m sincerely sorry.” He was not. He was laughing so hard his voice was glitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go and it's over!  
> It's going to be a very short porn chapter  
> I hope you liked it so far, let me know what you think!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr lemonpieandthunasandwich


	7. wake up

November 6th, 2039

 

 

Hank was barely conscious when he felt a hand wrapped around his morning hard cock. “Wake up.” Connor voice was warm, he was kissing him right under his ear, his breath tickling him. “Connor what-“ He groaned, voice still rough from sleep. “You were so hard and I tried to let you sleep but I couldn’t.” Hank pried open his eyes, it was still dark outside. The LED was casting a faint blue light on them. Connor was naked, he realized, when he let his hand run up his back. He could have sworn he went to bed with a shirt at least. This smelled awfully like a trap. Someone clearly wanted some dick.

 

Connor kissed him with a brief flick of his tongue between his parted lips before disappearing under the blanket. Right, he didn’t need to breath for real. In no time his cock was pulled free from his clothes and a wet mouth took it all in. Right, no breathing means no gag reflex. Who was he to complain? It felt amazing, Connor warm throat taking him so deep, so eagerly. What did he do to get so lucky? Tears threatened to prickle his eyes but fortunately Connor chose this moment to suck harder and moan around him. The android really had an oral fixation. But then again, who was he to complain? Hank let his hand run through his soft hair, pulling slightly to test the water, and earning a louder moan this time. He couldn’t help but smirk, this was going to be wild, the two of them. He took a better grip in his hair to make him move his head faster, fucking his throat without restrain. “Connor, fuck this is so good.” He was getting close, hot pleasure pooling in his guts. “Hey, you better stop now, if you still want me to fuck you” He said, breathless. Connor let his cock slip out of his mouth gently and came out from the covers to kiss him.

 

Hank could taste himself in the lustful slide of their tongue. He took hold of his hips to make him sit on his lap, keeping his dick warm and slick with the lubricant already dripping from him. A strong hand on the back of his neck was pulling the android closer. He was flushed against the human now, sneaking his hands under his shirt to lift it and take it off. They were completely bare, wrapped in each other arms, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Hank lifted Connor’s hips just enough to slide into him, taking him with one slow but deep thrust. Connor whimpers were turning him on so much. He loved to hear his pleasure.  
“My body remember yours” Connor said over a shaky breath, “How you feel inside me, how you taste, your smell, the way you touch me, everything.” His beautiful brow eyes were fluttering shut as he began to move, slowly fucking himself on the man’s length, clinging tightly onto him. Hank’s fingers pressed on his nape until the panel opened, and was rewarded with a static growl. “I need you to tell me if I’m doing something wrong, got it?” He let his fingers slip in cautiously, stroking over the wires at first and then going deeper. Connor showed his appreciation with a whine. He searched blindly for the man’s lips, welcoming him in his mouth. Hank was inside of him in every way possible, the android was drowning in data input. He was losing his rhythm, failing to focus. The man took over, pushing into him and guiding Connor’s hips down to meet his thrusts with a firm hand on his lower back. He was being louder with every move, taking him so well. Hank plunged his fingers as deep as he could in his wires and Connor fell over the edge with a static moan, coming in spatters between them and tightening deliciously around him. The man fucked him through it and spilled himself inside him soon after. He kissed his lips softly between two labored breaths, holding him close, enjoying the moment.

 

Hank hold him like this for a while, tracing random patterns on his back. He fell asleep again waiting for Connor to finish his reboot and system check.  
It didn’t seem that scary after all, from where he was standing, to picture a future together with him.  
He could see It now, how all this was just awaiting to happen all this time, how it was meant to be. He had not anticipated how it would swallow him whole, after hardly a taste of happiness.  
Connor was right, they were going to be more than fine together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me 3 months to finish it  
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting between chapters for so long
> 
> I hope some of you had fun reading it, thank you all guys :)
> 
> you still can find me on lemonpieandthunasandwich.tumblr.com but I don't talk much


End file.
